


Cheat Day

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: A quick drabble about Chris catching Sebastian having a treat during his training for The Falcon and the Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Cheat Day

“Mmmm, tastes like someone’s been taking a spoon to the peanut butter jar again,” Chris teases, licking his lips after giving Sebastian a kiss.

“Wow, you’re a regular Sherlock Holmes,” Seb spouts sarcastically, spoon still in his hand and an open jar on the countertop.

Chris gives his boyfriend a look, “Cheat day?” He says with a knowing smile. 

Seb is eager to defend himself, “Hey, I just finished a workout and Don was riding my ass. I need proteinto refuel. I’d hardly call this cheating.”

Capturing Seb’s mouth in another kiss, Chris smiles against his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you sure?” He muses. “Tastes like there’s chocolate chunks in the there too.”

Sebastian gives a non-committal shrug, as if to say, _I have no idea what you’re talking about._

Chris laughs, because the reality is, he’d let Sebastian lick peanut butter and chocolate off of him, if that were something he were into. He loves the man _that much._

“So, Don was riding your ass again, huh?” Chris asks conversationally, reaching out for Seb’s spoon to take a lick for himself. Seb’s been in the gym, training for hours everyday in preparation for filming.

“Mmmmhmm,” Seb mumbles through a mouthful of peanut butter. “Nearly killed me.”

Chris sets the spoon on the counter, having decided the snack doesn’t quite have the same appeal when it isn’t mixed with the taste of Sebastian. 

“I better talk to him, let him know that only one man gets to ride your beautiful ass and it’s most certainly not him.”

Seb rolls his eyes at Chris’ possessive declaration outwardly, but secretly he loves it. “If you want my ass to stay _beautiful_ then you’ll leave the man alone.” He warns Chris with a harmless glare.

“Babe, I’m gonna let you in on a secret here,” Chris whispers as he leans in close. “I love you _and_ your ass. So as long as you’re the man attached to it, I’ll take whatever ass you have.” 

“Well Don gets to ride my ass in the gym and you can have it anywhere else.” Sebastian offers in compromise. He grabs Chris’ chin and tugs him close for a kiss. “And perhaps you should be thanking Don for keeping you _entertained_ with his Instagram stories.” 

Chris doesn’t miss Seb’s suggestive air quotes nor the way his brow waggles. 

“I knew I’d regret telling you about that,” Chris groans, his cheeks flush at the reminder. He seeks solace by burying his face in the crook of Seb’s neck.

Sebastian lets out a vivacious laugh that jostles Chris out of his comfy spot.

“Hey, it’s nice to know that even after all these years you’re still hot for me.” Sebastian admits, his blue eyes sparkling with lust.

“Babe, I’m always gonna be hot for you,” Chris tells him, every world filled with sincerity. He slides his hands down Seb’s sides and settles on the swell on his ass. “I’ll still be copping a feel when we’re old and grey.”

“I’m already grey,” Sebastian giggles, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his boyfriend’s hands start to move lower, now full-on cupping his ass through his basketball shorts.

Chris starts to nip along the edge of Seb’s jaw line, just rough enough that it stings. “And you know how fuckin’ _hot_ it makes me.”

Sebastian’s laughter turns into a stilted whimper as Chris wanders a finger between his ass cheeks. Chris had been quite vocal about how much he likes the nice streaks of salt and pepper in Seb’s facial hair as of late.

“Well you better enjoy it while I’ve got it,” Sebastian advises, though he’s finding it hard to think straight with the way Chris is consuming all of his senses. “Unlike me, Bucky Barnes doesn’t age.”

“Doesn’t bother me,” Chris tells him, adding a little more pressure. He smiles, already able to feel Seb’s growing erection against his hip. “I have a soft spot for Bucky too.”

Eyeing the abandoned jar on the countertop, Chris scoops two fingers full of peanut butter and gestures for Sebastian to open his mouth. Dutifully compliant, Sebastian accepts Chris’ offering and begins to lick his favourite treat from his boyfriend’s skin. 

With Chris’ fingers working both his mouth and his ass, Sebastian’s already on the verge of overstimulation. He diligently sucks Chris’ fingers clean, swallowing around them in a way that mimics Chris’ favourite sensation when Sebastian sucks _him_ off.

“That’s it, baby.” Chris encourages, pinning Sebastian with his gaze.

Sebastian’s skin is getting hot from the rush of arousal and adrenaline coursing through him. The tastes, sounds and touches are all becoming too much to handle. Feeling light-headed, Seb’s mouth falls open allowing Chris to free his hand.

Chris seizes control, not that Seb would ever resist him. He brushes their lips together, his mouth ghosting over Sebastian’s, while drawing out a desperate and pathetic moan that makes his own dick throb in his pants before finally kissing him hard. 

Seb’s mouth still tastes of his indulgent snack, the subtle hints of peanut butter and chocolate are quite delicious when sampled from Sebastian’s tongue. And when Chris steps back, Sebastian, completely breathless, still chases after it. Starving for more.

The needy look in Sebastian’s blue eyes tells Chris that he’s more than ready to be devoured; thoroughly consumed by the man he loves, until he can taste nothing else.

“Shall we go burn off your cheat meal in the bedroom, sweetheart?”

Sebastian nods, more than ready for the type of workout Chris has in mind; despite his already sore and tired muscles. He knows Don is going to be extra hard on him when he’s dragging his ass in the gym tomorrow morning; but he doesn’t doubt for a minute that Chris is going to make it completely worthwhile.


End file.
